


holding

by conlons



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, The whole gang is here, albert is a dancer, race is a good bf, race is a jock, soft albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conlons/pseuds/conlons
Summary: race loves albert. albert dances. thats it.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	holding

**Author's Note:**

> not obvious but this takes place in the early 2000s. (the song mentioned came out in 2017 but lets act like it came out in 01)

race didn’t know when he fell, but he knew he fell hard. 

albert dasilva as something he’d never experienced before. he was sweet. he played piano and danced and was graceful and soft and everything antonio wasn’t. 

“guys come on we’re gonna be late,” race whined, dragging jack and romeo through the empty halls.

romeo snorted, “dude we’re like,” he looked at his watch, “15 minutes early.” 

“i don’t care, _hurry up_.” 

jack and romeo exchanged amused looks as race shoved his way through the crowd, stomping up to the ticket booth and slamming down his money. 

the girl in the booth looked at him blankly, popping her gum as she handed him his tickets.

“first door to your right, second row,” she said, her voice muffled by the glass pane. 

race nodded and the three boys found their way to their seat. they were here for alberts dance recital, race had threatened the whole baseball team that he’d rat on them for smoking if they didn’t come. most of them would’ve come anyways, they liked albert. 

“racer i can’t believe you dragged us into this,” blink cried, over dramatically draping himself across his lap.

race smacked his forehead, “fuck off your boyfriends in this too.” 

blink grinned, righting himself as the lights dimmed. the rowdy teens all quieted down, attention drawn to the young woman on stage. 

“welcome to lodge dance company's winter showcase, our dancers have been working hard for months on these performances. please silence all pagers, cellphones, etcetera. thank you and enjoy the show.” 

race shut his blackberry off and quickly read over the bill, mush was second up and albert was the final act. the group was quickly immersed in the performances, blink was even crying during mush’s performance. 

the showcase went by quickly and alberts performance arrived quickly. the second the opening chords for _atlas: heart_ began race felt stinging behind his eyes. 

_their song._

albert glided across the stage, eyes closed as he felt the music. he looked beautiful. his cheeks were flushed from exertion yet his movements were flawless, as if he wasn’t trying at all. he was smiling, a soft, barely visible twist of his lips. 

_“go ahead and laugh,_ _even if it hurts_

_go ahead and pull the pin_

_what if we could risk_

_everything we have_

_and just let our walls cave in”_

race was breathless. 

this boy, this perfect, sweet boy was all his. 

too quickly the music faded and albert was bowing and waving. race and his friends jumped up, cheering too loudly and laughing when albert became visibly embarrassed, running off stage. 

the group of teens lingered around the back of the auditorium waiting on their friends. 

“ey mushy, you really put on a show,” jack called into the crowd. 

“good job mush!” finch called, shooting a thumbs up. 

everyone turned to see mush curtsying and bowing as he made his way up the aisle. 

mush ran up to blink, spinning him into a kiss. the group broke into hoots and hollers. 

romeo gagged, “ew get a room.”

mush snorted and shoved him into jack who shoved him into race. the boys all congratulated mush on his performance, clapping him on the back and attempting to recreate his moves.

two arms encircled races waist, causing him to jump and smack them always. 

“well that’s no way to greet your boyfriend now is it?” 

race spun around and wrapped his arms around the redhead, lifting him into the air. 

“you were fucking awesome babe.”

albert laughed, “thank you,” he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “now let me down, i’m tired and sweaty.” 

race laughed and set the boy down. they bid their friends goodbye and walked out to race’s car. they drove in peaceful silence, albert playing with race’s fingers and pressing soft kisses to his knuckles. they arrived in front of alberts home and race pulled into the driveway. 

”so,” albert turned to him in the passenger seat, “it’s been awhile since you came o-“ race cut him off with a kiss, hands cupping the boy’s cheeks. 

“are you cold? i’m cold we should go inside,” he pulled away, shutting off his car and scrambling towards the house. 

albert unlocked his door, pulling race in and dragging him up to his bedroom. he pushed race down, sitting on his thigh. 

“you’re lucky my parents are on vacation,” he whispered, lips grazing his ear. he pulls away and grabs some random clothes. “shower time.”

race sat there for what felt like ages, picking at the dancers bedsheets until the bathroom door swung open. he felt his cheeks warm up when he saw albert clad in his state championship sweatshirt.

albert straddled his hips, leaning in and pressing a kiss behind his ear. race shivered and wrapped his arms around alberts waist.

”you were beautiful up there. you're always beautiful,” he whispered, pressing soft kisses to his neck. albert giggled, tipping races chin and leaning down to kiss him. race sighed and pressed closer, relishing in the whine albert let out. 

the red-haired boy’s lips were soft, and race couldn’t get enough of them. he gripped the boys hips, pulling him in as they tried to get impossibly closer. alberts arms rested on his shoulders, fingers toying with the blonde curls. their kiss turned rougher and when races tongue traced his bottom lip, asking for entrance, albert let out a soft moan.

it might have been the hottest thing race had ever heard.

race felt a warm heat in the pit of his stomach and pulled away to press more kisses to the alberts neck and collar. albert whimpered and tugged his hair, effectively pulling him away. 

he looked so pretty, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide. he smiled and race felt his heart swell, he was so gone. 

their kisses came in waves, albert pulling away after about 30 minutes and curling up against his chest. 

“ ‘m tired race,” he mumbled, “can we sleep now?” 

race nodded, “yeah of course baby.” 

he reached over and pulled a blanket over them as albert tucked his head under his chin.

”thank you for coming,” albert slurred, “you make me so happy...” he trailed off, eyes slipping shut.

”shh, _vai a dormire amore mio._ ” race whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

albert was his world, and race thanked god for blessing him with such an angel. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey this was my first fic so i hoped you all like it! all comments and critiques are welcome:)


End file.
